Still Loving You
by MajorMajo
Summary: Set after City of Lost Souls. It's about what happened to the relationship of Alec and Magnus after their breakup. Can they fix it? Something really unexpected happens. Malec 3
1. Chapter 1: Can't Stop Loving

**This is my first Fanfiction and I have no experience with it so I would love some reviews and some suggestions to improve it. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. **

**I don't own any characters they belong to the books of Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy reading **

_**Still Loving You**_

Chapter 1: Can't Stop Loving

Magnus turned around and left the subway tunnel. He still felt the taste of their kiss on his lips._ The last kiss we'll ever share_he thought bitterly. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

He still loved Alec but he knew he had to forget about him.

Buried in thoughts Magnus made his way home. Anger but also a deep grief was running through his veins. He thought of the great times he had with Alec.

Their first meeting. Their first kiss. All the memories that were hurting so bad.

He arrived at his loft. It was in a horrible mess. During his illness he hadn't got the time to tidy up and he never cared. But today was different. He looked around and saw all the things that belong to Alec. The black sweaters and the ordinary blue jeans he used to wear. As he took a closer look he could also see some of his weapons leaning at the wall.

As he looked around his sight was stuck to his couch. The memories he had tried to avoid came over him.

He saw Alec sitting on the couch and blushing while asking him for a date. He saw Alec and Chairman Meow cuddling. He saw Alec sleeping on the couch when he returned home. He saw himself sitting on Alec's lap and kissing him. He saw all the happiness and love they felt together.

Suddenly the feeling of endlessness swallowed him like a wave. It was like it has been the first time he saw clear. It was obvious. He would never forget about Alec. Though Alec wasn't his first boy - or girlfriend he was different. He had never felt like this before and he would never be able to feel like this again. But it was on Alec to fix their relationship. _It'll__ take it's time to trust again, but time heals all the wounds as everyone used to say. Maybe there would be another chance for them_ Magnus thought.

Magnus felt like crying his eyes out. He entered his bedroom and buried his face in one of Alec's sweaters. He had to sleep. Work was waiting for him the next day.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He got up and scuffled down the floor to open the door.


	2. Chapter 2: No Surrender

**I don't own the Mortal Intruments and their characters. They belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: No Surrender

Two days after Magnus had left him in the subway Alec woke up with a pressure that pushed him to see Magnus again. He had the key for his apartment and he decided to visit Magnus. He had already made the decision to don't give up on Magnus.

He knew that he had found his true love in the sparkling warlock.

He would go to his loft and fight to get him back.

Encouraged by this thought he opened his wardrobe and chose an outfit for this special day. He knew he had to use every opportunity he could get to get Magnus back. He always avoided to wear Magnus' clothes. The warlock had chosen some clothes for him as they once went shopping together. Alec had never just thought about wearing them.

He knew Magnus would love to see him in this clothes even if he would deny it.

It was a tight black leather jeans with some glitter at the pockets and a dark blue t-shirt that was so short that it showed Alec's belly button and a bit of his pale skin and his muscles.

Now there was one last thing to finish his appearance. He took a deep breath and knocked at Izzy's door. As she opened the door she froze. He knew that she had never seen him like this.

"By the Angel. What is_this_?" She asked slowly, pointing at his clothes. Her mouth was wide open.

"Oh shut up. I need your help. I'm going to win Magnus back." He answered.

"Well, maybe you should come in first." She let me enter her room."So, what can I do for you?"

"Hmm.. it's difficult to explain...you – you know Magnus...well...loves my eyes, yes? I wanted to ask wether you could put some of your...you know...your make-up stuff on them...you know...to light them up." He stuttered, blushing.

"Well, fine." Isabelle giggled."At least you seem to have found your gay dressing vein. Sit down here." She pointed at a chair in front of a mirror. "And close your eyes."

Alec nodded, sat down and looked at all the make-up stuff Izzy hold in her hands.

"Close your eyes now." She said.

He did as he was told. He felt the weird feeling of wet colour on his eyelid. He had never dreamt of doing things like this. But he was doing it for Magnus.

"Ready."he heard Izzy's voice and he opened his eyes and watched himself in the mirror. Was it him? His eyes shone bright through a dark cycle of black around them. He looked fabulous but obviously gay. Magnus would like his look.

"Thank you so much." He embraced Isabelle. "You're fantastic."

"Then go and catch him." She answered and pushed him out of her room.


	3. Chapter 3: Behind Blue Eyes

**Thank you for your reviews I really was glad to hear you liked the story. I think 3 days is a good time to update and I hope I can keep updating every 3 days. I think the next chapter will be longer. The characters all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I hope you enjoy reading.**

Chapter 3: Behind Blue Eyes

Now he was ready and made his way to Magnus' loft. He knew the way by heart. He remembered all the times he had walked it. With every step he took he lost a bit of his confidence. When he arrived at the door of Magnus apartment he thought about just turning around and going but then he thought that he had made all the way up there and was now able to go further.

He took a deep breath and unlocked the door. It was like he remembered it. Messy and familiar. It smelled like Magnus and his warlock magic. It seemed like Magnus wasn't home. He must have left early for one of his clients. But Alec was willing to wait.

In the time he had to wait he chose to collect all his things like Magnus had told him to do. He was just about to finish his work in the living room when he heard a loud cry. It sounded like a cry of a young child. _A baby?_ He thought. _That's impossible. Magnus doesn't like babies._ He considered that it must have been Chairman Meow. But he entered the bedroom from where he heard the noise.

He couldn't believe his eyes. What he saw really happened to be a baby. It cried and looked like no one really cared for it for some time. It was thin and smelled horrible like old baby poo. Alec wondered if Magnus had changed the poor baby's nappies at least one time.

He picked the baby up from the bed and tried to calm it. It had beautiful blue eyes that were like the sky at midday, just a bit brighter than Alec's.

"Shush, shush."He whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. Uncle Alec is here for you." He gave the baby a small kiss on it's forehead.

He wondered why the baby wore a hat. It was warm and there was no need for it. He removed the hat and saw the sparkling blue hair that suits his eyes perfect. He froze. _Why should an ordinary baby have blue hair? Well, it couldn't be an ordinary baby. Magnus had no reason to bring up an ordinary child. He must have been asked to care about the baby because... _

"You're a warlock, aren't you?" He asked. The baby chuckled as if to answer him. "Well then, little warlock, we need to change you're nappy first, don't we?"

Alec took the baby warlock to the bathroom. He removed the clothes and the dirty nappies and recognized that it was a baby girl.

"Seems like we need to buy you some new stuff darling." He would never admit it but he had already fallen for her. He took a towel and wrapped it around the baby girl. "Come on girly, let's do your first shopping tour."

They returned with new clothes and food. After Alec had chosen some clothe for the baby to wear (just an ordinary jeans and a black shirt like he preferred it) he started feeding her. She looked like she hadn't eaten for a while and she ate everything he offered to her voraciously.

After finishing lunch they sat on the couch and the baby girl leaned deeper in Alec's arms and fell asleep. Alec watched her with a motherly instinct.

After about half an hour Alec heard that someone unlocked the door. Magnus had returned home. He must have seen Alec's things half packed on the floor because he shouted angrily. "Alexander Gideon Lightwood, what are you still doing here?" The baby woke up and started crying.


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Must Be Told

**Thank you all for the reviews. I was glad to hear you like my writing. I would love to get more reviews for the new chapter again if you have some ideas to improve it. Have you already watched the movie? I'm so excited to finally see it on Thursday.**

**Anyway, I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy reading :D**

Chapter 4: Truth must be told

"Shush." Alec tried to calm her. He kissed her cheek and she really stopped crying. Alec moved to Magnus and said furiously. "The question is what were you doing? And the answer to this is: nothing. I've found her when I was packing my things. The poor girl was starving and needed a change. Do you call this caring for a baby?"

"A foolish mundane brought her to me two days ago in the middle of the night. She disappeared before I could refuse to help and left me with this baby. You know I've got no idea about how to care for a baby. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"By the Angel, Magnus. It doesn't matter what I'm _wearing. _It was for you ,by the way, but I see, you don't deserve this. Not after you treated the poor girl like that."

"For _me_?" Magnus gasped. "But I told you, we were done."

"I didn't want to give up on you. Not after all we went through together. I loved you. I still do. You understood the situation wrong but I can't blame you for this. But I blame you for not listening to me."

"I didn't listen? To me it was obvious what happened. You betrayed me. You've met my ex girlfriend to shorten my life." Magnus replied furiously.

"Well that's your point of view. Please just give me the chance to explain you my point. And don't interrupt me. Please." Alec forgot all his anger and hoped he would be give that chance.

"You've got two minutes." Magnus agreed coldly.

"Okay, first of all I know that all I've done wasn't right. It has been a mistake.

But how would you have handled it if you were in my place? I really don't know anything about your past. You refused to tell me.

I've told you everything about me. I agreed to meet Camille to find out about you. I've never considered shortening your life. I considered getting immortal to be with you forever. I know I should have talked to you about this but I was a fool. I wanted to do it for you. For us.

But what did you do for us?

Did you trust me with your past? No you didn't.

Did you risk losing your identity or family or friends to be with me? No you didn't.

But I did. I could have lost my whole family, my marks and my life as shadowhunter. I risked it all because I love you and I will always love you. You haven't given me the chance to find out about your past. To share your life.

This made me feel bad and unloved but know I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have asked Camille about your past. I should have been patient. I hope you can forgive me some day. Please think about my words. I'm serious."

Through Alec's speech Magnus felt tears burning in his eyes. He had never recognized that the dilemma was his fault. They wouldn't have split up if he had trusted Alec. As he thought about it he didn't even remember why he never told Alec. He had known from the beginning that Alec was special.

"I'm going now. You've got my number. You can call me any time. Even at night. I won't give up on you. I love you more than everything else in the world." Alec said and Magnus saw the tears rolling down his cheeks from the blue eyes he used to love over the moon and back. "Don't forget to care for your baby. She needs a change every few hours and feeding before she goes to bed this evening. And after she wakes up tomorrow. I bought all the things you need." With this Alec passed the baby he had been holding to Magnus and turned around to the door.

"Oh Alec you look so gorgeous in your new outfit. I wish you would still be mine." Magnus mumbled but Alec couldn't hear him anymore. The door shut behind him. Magnus burst into tears. The baby girl looked at him and started crying.

Magnus cuddled her and tried to calm both of them. He had loved the baby warlock since he saw the shining bright blue eyes. They reminded him of Alec's. He sighed. Alec had been right. He had no idea how to care for a child _and_ it was his fault they separated.

"Let's go to sleep, alright?" He whispered in the baby's ear. "And we need to give you a name, don't we?" He considered. " What do you think of Magenta? The names that start with the letters M A are the best ones." Magenta chuckled. She seemed to like the name.

Magnus snapped his fingers and a little bed appeared next to his. "For you my princess." He said and laid Magenta down in her bad and covered her with a blanket.

He knew that Alec wanted him to take his time to really think over the situation. Otherwise Magnus would have called immediately. But he knew Alec wanted him to wait at least for the next day.

He prepared himself for talking about his past. He had decided to tell Alec everything. After that it was on Alec to decide whether they had another chance or not. With this thought and hope in his heart he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: To Tell You A Story

**Hey :) Thank you for all the reviews and please don't stop reviewing ;). I hope you liked the story until here and enjoy the next part of it.**

**I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 5: To Tell You a Story

The next morning Alec was woken up by his ringing phone.

"What?" He answered the phone angrily.

"Well, it's me. Who else should call you this early in the morning? Do you have a new lover?" Although it was a joke Alec heard the jealousy in the voice.

"Magnus, don't say that. You know I would never...By the way why do you call?" He asked although he already thought he knew the reason.

"I need you. Please come over here. I need to talk to you. And Magenta. She needs to be changed and get breakfast. It was a catastrophe yesterday evening when I tried to feed her. She threw the food all over the room. Please come." Magnus begged.

"Therefore you need me?" Alec felt pissed of.

"Not only. I really have to talk to you. But I won't tell you on the phone. Please come over here." Magnus didn't wait for an answer.

Alec was upset as he stood up and dressed. He hated being woken up this early. But Magnus seemed so serious. This was really new to Alec. He had never been this serious apart from the time they broke up. So he hurried up and just fifteen minutes later he stood in front of Magnus' door.

All the way up to Brooklyn he had thought about what Magnus wanted to talk to him. _Maybe he wants to give me a second chance. Or maybe he just needed an excuse for me to come and care for Magenta. Magenta must be the baby. _It is a suitable name Alec thought. He took out the key that he still had kept and opened the door.

The first sound he heard was Magenta crying. As he listened closer he also heard Magnus voice trying to calm her down. He rushed to the bedroom where he assumed Magnus and Magenta to be and really found them there. Magnus was sitting on the bed with Magenta on his lap.

Alec stepped into the room and Magnus stood up as he noticed him and handed Magenta to him. She stopped crying immediately just as if she had only waited for Alec to come.

"Can you change her nappies, please?" Magnus asked carefully hoping not to upset Alec again.

"Well, yes I do 'cause she really needs it. I suppose you to go to the kitchen and warm up her food. When I'm finished I'll come along and feed her. Then you can tell me what you wanted to. Agree?"

Magnus nodded and turned around to the kitchen. Alec took Magenta to the bathroom to change her.

After five minutes had passed by Alec entered the kitchen with a pleased looking baby warlock in his arms. He sat down at the table and Magnus offered him the food for Magenta. He started feeding her and she ate without contradicting.

Magnus watched Alec sitting down and feeding Magenta. His gaze wandered over Alec's blue eyes to Magenta's. They could have been related. And they looked at each other with so much love that Magnus felt jealousy biting in his stomach. He had the feeling he didn't really belong to them. _Had the baby took his place?_ He thought frightened.

His gaze wandered further over Alec. He wore his usual black sweater and jeans. Though Magnus would love to see Alec wearing tight and glittery things he also appreciated Alec for having his own special style. Especially because so he wouldn't steal Magnus the show and less men would want to take Alec from him.

"Well, shall I tell you now?" Magnus asked quietly. "I'm not going to repeat this I'm just telling it once. So listen closely and don't interrupt me. You're ready?"

"I'm listening. I swear I will remember every word you say by heart." Alec answered and watched Magnus seriously with his baby blue eyes.

"Okay, I decided to tell you about my past. As you maybe already guessed my mother was Asian. So I was born in Asia. I don't know the exact date but it must have been about 800 years ago maybe one or two decades more. My mother killed herself after my birth. My stepfather found out that he was not my real father and when he saw what I was able to do he tried to drown me at the age of ten. He couldn't stand the thought that she had cheated on him with a demon.

I was raised by priests. Later when I turned eighteen I lived on my own and tried to find out about my father. Because I'm a warlock it was easy to find out about him. He's the reason why I'm a mighty warlock. He's not only an ordinary demon. He is a prince of hell. You wondered why the witchlight shone for me. Maybe you already guessed why? It's simple. In my veins runs the same blood like in yours. Like in all shadowhunter's. Angelic blood. Once my father had been an angel. He was thrown out of heaven and turned to be a demon."

"Lucifer." Alec gasped.

"You're right. It was Lucifer." Magnus continued. "The fallen Angel. There was a time when I wasn't sure how to handle all this. When I considered to kill myself. But I didn't. I'm only half demon. I'm also half human. So I promised myself to rely on the human half of me. It was the time when I've fallen in love for the first time. I only remember that she was a girl I don't even remember her name. But she showed me that I'm not that much of a demon. I can love. Demon's don't love.

I was relieved and began to enjoy my life. I had a lot of affairs and one night stand's after the girl and I broke up but they all didn't mean anything to me. Then after a couple of centuries I met Camille. I've fallen in love with her but she only abused me as I later found out. It left me heartbroken. This was the time when I met Will. I wasn't really in love with him. It's true that he was a handsome boy and yes, his appearance resembled yours but he was more like Jace. We have never been in a relationship.

I continued my life like before but I've never fallen in love again since, well you know perfectly well. Since I first saw you. Your deep baby blue eyes and your adorable blush. I flirted with you but you seemed to haven't noticed it. I meant it when I told you to call me. I waited so hard for your call. I nearly lost hope but then you appeared at my door and I was relieved. The whole time my thoughts were stuck to you. I'd fallen for you since the first time you looked at me and I kept loving you even though you thought you loved Goldielocks.

When you kissed me in the Hall of Accords everything seemed to be perfect. I loved you and you loved me and everyone knew. But then we started fighting over my immortality. And this turned out to be the reason for us to divorce as you know. I hated myself for leaving you in the subway tunnel but I was hurt.

That evening I came home and in the mid of the night there was a girl in front of my door. She was maybe around eighteen and she held Magenta in her arms. She handed her to me and begged me to care for her. Before I could even answer her she disappeared and left me standing in the door. Later I found out that Magenta is a warlock. Well and then you appeared two days later. You know the rest." Magnus sighed and finished his speech and the kitchen turned silent.

Alec had finished feeding Magenta and watched Magnus, his mouth wide open. Even Magenta seemed to feel the importance of the moment because she didn't make a sound. Alec cleared his throat, he didn't really know what to say.

"Thank you for trusting me." He stuttered after a while.

"Well this was all I could do for you at least. And for us. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. I've been in love before I met you but what I feel for you is different. It's more than just love. It's endless."

"I understand what you mean. I've never been in a relationship but I always knew that you were the only one for me. And you still are. I love you."Alec responded.

"Mommy do you love me, too?" A third unknown voice asked.


	6. Chapter 6: Sister's Calling

**Here's the next chapter :) I'm not sure if I can write the next chapter until Thursday but I'm really trying. So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own the characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Chapter 6: Sister's Calling

Alec screamed in surprise when he heard the unknown voice. Magnus had fallen of his chair. Magenta met Alec's gaze with her blue eyes. She repeated herself.

"Mommy do you love me, too?"

"Well...Magenta darling...I guess...of course I do...but...why can you speak? Why didn't you tell us earlier? And by the Angel..why did you call me...uhm...call me Mommy?" Alec answered her like in trance.

Magenta giggled. "I loved to see talking to me thinking I wouldn't understand. And I just waited for the moment that just happened. It was great fun to see your shocked faces. And I called you mommy because you cared for me and fed me and changed my nappies and watched me with love. That's what a Mommy does." She had a high and pleasant voice. In spite of his shock Alec immediately loved her voice.

"But...how old are you? You can't be older than a year?" Magnus put his oar in.

"I'm eleven month old. My birthday is in three weeks." Magenta answered.

"But why can you already-" Alec started but Magnus interrupted him. "She's a warlock, no ordinary child. She's special. Maybe she's even able to walk on her own. Aren't you?"

"Yes Daddy, look." Magenta answered happily and got up from Alec's lap and carefully made a few steps. She walked slowly and groggily but she crossed the room without falling, every step getting saver. She looked back at Alec and Magnus and a self-satisfied smile spread over her face.

"Great done darling." Magnus clapped his hands. "You see even she wants us to get back together." Magnus focused on Magenta saying "Mommy and Daddy". "I think I owe you an excuse. I'm sorry. Will you be my boyfriend again?"

"I do. And I think I owe you an excuse, too. I'm so sorry." Alec stood up and kissed Magnus. It was a kiss full of passion and it told how much they missed each other in just three days they were separated. Both of them laid all their relieves, hopes and feelings in this kiss.

Magenta cleared her throat and chuckled. Magnus pulled away.

"Later." He said to Alec. "We need to care for our baby." He knelt down next to Magenta and asked, "Do you want to play, darling? Do you want to see Daddy making sparkling warlock tricks?"

"Yes, please Daddy show me." Magenta begged.

Magnus put up his fingers and a blue flames danced on every of them. He snapped his fingers and a fountain of sparkles shot up to the ceiling. Magenta clapped her hands and laughed.

"More." She required.

Alec watched the two of them playing with the sparkles and he left to get his phone entirely happy. He was in a relationship with Magnus again, they had decided to bring up a baby together and everything seemed to turned out well. Well, except from his mortality but Alec didn't want to think about it while he was so happy.

In the bedroom he found his phone laying on the nightstand. He sighed. He had tried to avoid Isabelle the evening before and this morning he left the Institute before she woke up. Of course she must have noticed his absence by now.

He had two missed calls and a text message from her. On his way back to the living room where Magnus and Magenta were playing he opened the text message.

"**Alexander Lightwood where are you? Move your ass to your phone and call me. Are you at Magnus'? If you don't call me until 10 o'clock I'm coming to Brooklyn, no matter what you are doing there."**

He checked the clock and froze. It was ten past ten. Isabelle was on the way to Magus' loft.

"Magnus." Alec called his boyfriend.

Magnus looked up to him, his fingers still covered in flames. "What's up? Shit. Alec." Magnus blew at his fingers. "I burned my fingers because you interfered my concentration."

"Sorry darling but we need to discuss one thing. Now. In about five minutes Izzy will stand outside the door and require to let her in. We won't be able to refuse it to her. What are we going to tell her about our relation? And especially about Magenta?" Alec explained their upcoming problem to Magnus.

Magnus stood up and took Alec's hand. "I think we should tell her about us being in a relationship again. She always supported us. And she has a great sense of fashion. Maybe she will dress you up for me again if I'm honest to her." He blinked and Alec blushed.

"Well, you're right she's always there for me so we can tell her. But I won't let her dress me up like a puppet again." Alec answered.

"But you did yesterday. And you looked amazing. Even more gorgeous than usual." Magnus teased him.

"Magnus. Focus on our problem. What do we do with Magenta? Don't you think it's to early to introduce her to Izzy? I mean we're back together for one day and now we decided to bring up a child together."

"Mommy, who is Izzy?" Magenta required to know. Alec raised her and looked in her eyes. "Well, since you're going to be our child and stay with us, she is your aunt. She's my sister."

"I want to meet her. Please Mommy, let me see her." Magenta begged Alec.

"Sorry darling, I think it's too early for you two to meet. Maybe the next time." Alec hated it to disappoint Magenta but he knew he wouldn't change his decision.

"Daddy, please convince him. I'd really love to meet aunt Izzy." Magenta turned to Magnus.

"Sorry love. I agree with your Mommy. Soon you will get to meet her." The doorbell rang. "Alec, give Magenta to me and open the door and welcome your sister."

Alec handed Magenta to Magnus and rushed out of the room. Magnus took Magenta to his bedroom and sat her on the floor. Chairman Meow turned up through the door. He walked to Magenta and sniffed at her curiously.

He seemed to like her because he laid down next to her showing his stomach and allowing her to pet him there.

Magnus chuckled. "Here you go. There's someone you can play with. But don't pull his tail. Otherwise he'll bite you, understand? I leave you alone now." With this he turned around and left the room.

He joined Alec and Izzy in the living room. When Izzy first saw him she jumped up from the couch she and Alec had been sitting on and ran to Magnus. She slapped him in the face and then she embraced him in a tight hug.

"What was that for?" Magnus asked in surprise.

"This was for leaving Alec." She grinned and sat down again. "He told me everything. That you're back together and you told him your dirty little secrets." Magnus glanced at Alec.

"Everything?" He asked and raised his eyebrow.

"Not everything. Just that you told me. Not what you said. You can trust me." Alec hurried to explain. He pulled Magnus to sit next to him and gave him a kiss. Magnus was just about to deepen it when Isabelle cleared her throat.

"I know you are so much in love and walk on clouds but I'm still here. So get your teenager hormones under control as long as I'm here."

"You're right. We'll have enough time for each other when Alec has moved in in a few days." Magnus agreed.


	7. Chapter 7: Knowing Me, Knowing You

**Thank you for all the reviews. I can't believe I've got over twenty. It's great. **

**I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 7: Knowing Me, Knowing You

"Wait, what was that?" Isabelle gazed at Magnus trying to hide her shock.

Magnus froze, he knew he had told too much. He didn't know how to explain Izzy that Alec was moving in with him. He hadn't even discussed it with Alec but he knew he needed his help with Magenta. Alec watched him stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Magnus tried to change the topic. "Hey Iz, thank you for dressing your brother yesterday. He looked gorgeous, I could hardly stop myself from ripping his clothes off. We need to force him to go shopping with us." He said blinking his eyes at her.

"Magnus. By the Angel, stop avoiding my questions. Why is Alec moving in with you?" She turned to Alec. "Alec is this true?" She asked eagerly.

Alec sighed, he knew Isabelle since her birth and he knew that she wouldn't stop asking until she got a satisfying answer. He could just save a lot of energy if he answered now instead of denying and discussing over an hour just to get the same result.

"No he's not. I just-" Magnus started to explain but Alec interrupted him. "Yes, I am."

"For what reason?" Isabelle nearly shouted. She hated it when Alec didn't tell her the truth. "You're just back together for one day. Don't get foolish. We need you at the Institute. I need you to be with me. And Jace needs you, too. We've already lost one brother. I can't stand losing another one."

"Iz, calm down. You now that I love you and you won't lose me. I'll be there for you whenever you need me. But we have an important reason for me to stay here." Alec hugged Isabelle and watched Magnus apologizing. "I'm going to tell her. She's my sister and I've never had secrets to her. I rely on her."

"Well, I'm fine with it. If you rely on her, I will too." Magnus reassured Alec. Alec stood up and hurried to their bedroom where they left Magenta.

When he opened the door he saw Magenta chasing Chairman Meow. But it was a playing chase. It seemed they liked each other.

"Maggie, darling."Alec called her. "Izzy wants to meet you. Do you like to meet her, too?"

Magenta stopped chasing Chairman immediately and clapped her hands, nodding in agreement. Alec picked her up and took her to the living room. Although she was able to walk she loved to snuggle into Alec's arms. They stood in the door and waited for Isabelle to react first.

Would she scream or black out? Or would she fall for the baby warlock just like Magnus and Alec did? But Isabelle reacted completely different. Neither Alec nor Magnus could have foreseen what happened next.

"Magnus, you're a nasty bitch. She's just an innocent child. Isn't it enough for you to do your own hair? Why do you have to abuse the poor baby?" She sounded really startled.

"Isabelle. Don't use swearwords in front of our little daughter. And don't be rude to Magnus. It's not his fault. She's got natural blue hair 'cause she's a warlock." Alec rebuked his younger sister. But Isabelle just shrugged. She hated being treated like a child by him.

Slowly she stood up and walked over to Alec. She hold out her arms asking for permission to hold Magenta. Alec handed her to Isabelle and sat down on the couch next to Magnus.

"What is her name?" Isabelle asked.

"Magenta." Magnus answered. Isabelle looked down at Magenta. Magenta scanned her face.

"You look like my Mommy." Magenta discovered, touching Isabelle's cheek with her tiny hand.

Isabelle nearly let her fall in surprise. She hadn't expected Magenta to talk. After she found her voice again she asked slowly. "Your Mommy? You mean Alec? Well, I guess that's because he's my brother." She turned to Alec and Magnus. "By the Angel, what's happening here?"

She slowly walked to an armchair and sat down. It was too much for her to understand at once. Magenta snuggled in her arms and waited for her new parents to tell her story. Isabelle tightened her grip and watched Magenta grateful for her assistance.

After Alec had told how Magenta adopted them and how they found out that she could speak and walk already, Isabelle sighed.

"I don't know why you do this to you. Why couldn't you fall in love with anyone else. Even a mundane would have been better than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I really like him but he's the only one who gets himself in such situations and drags you in too. But I have to admit Magenta is very cute." She smiled down at Magenta and kissed her forehead. She had fallen for her like everyone else before. "What are you going to tell our mother? Why you move out?" She asked Alec reminding him of reality. That he had to handle his family and the Clave.

_Should he tell them about Magenta? Or what else could he do? _

"I think you should tell Mom. She only waits to become grandmother. She will love Magenta. I can't imagine anyone who wouldn't love her." Isabelle interrupted his thoughts.

"I agree to Izzy." Magnus said. "Why don't you just go for a walk with her now and show her the Institute. And take Izzy with you. She can assist you."

"Don't you come along? I mean she's our daughter." Alec asked unsure.

"I'm sorry, love. I have a client coming in about 15 minutes." Magnus lied though he hated to lie to Alec. He had to be alone and work on a thing he wasn't ready to show Alec yet.

So Alec and Isabelle took Magenta to go to the Institute. On the way they all were very quiet and Magenta snuggled into Alec's arms. The siblings were both buried in their thoughts about their mother. They were unsure how she would react.

Alec took Isabelle's hand looking for her support. She squeezed his hand lightly and watched him grateful. Five minutes later they stood in front of the Institute. Both of them took a deep breath and Isabelle opened the door.

"Can you go and look for Mom? I'll wait for you in my room. Prepare her a bit for Magenta. But don't tell her what she is." Alec begged.

Isabelle nodded and turned to Church who just had appeared next to her. "Bring me to Maryse, please." She demanded.

Alec walked along the next floor. He reached his bedroom and sat down on his bed placing Magenta on his lap. "Darling?" He asked carefully. "Could you please stop calling me Mommy? 'Cause my mother's not really fond of me being gay. And it makes me even more gay being the girl in my relationship. Could you just call both of us Daddy?"

"If you wish I'll call you Daddy. I won't love you less because of a name." She gave him a supporting smile.

"Thank you. I love you, too. And another thing. Don't let her break your heart. She can be rude sometimes. If she says something mean about you just don't listen. You're my beautiful little girl. You understand? There's nothing wrong 'bout you." Alec kissed her forehead. He was really afraid of his mother.

Magenta hugged him tight and buried her face against his chest. It really helped him to clear his thoughts. They rested like this a few seconds but then a loud knock at the door interrupted their familiarity.

The door opened and Maryse entered the room followed by Isabelle. When Maryse saw Magenta cuddling to Alec's chest she froze. After a few seconds staring at them she stuttered. "Alec...what does that mean? I mean...who is she? Please tell me...tell me it's not what I think? Is she your...your daughter?" It was too much for her. She sank on Alec's bed and covered her face with her hands.

"Well, sort of." Alec sighed. "I'm not her biological father but she sees me as her father. I thought you would like to know that you're grandmother now and want to see your grandchild."

Maryse raised her head from her hands and took a closer look on Magenta. Her jaw fell down and she gasped in surprise. She had noticed the blue hair. She had put one and one together. "Magnus." She hissed, hatred glancing in her eyes. "What did he rope you into? She's obviously a warlock. She can't stay at the Institute with you."

Magenta who still leaned against Alec's chest suddenly turned around and faced Maryse. Immediately Maryse's eyes lost all the hatred and her face was suddenly full of surprised appreciation and slight concern.

Alec sighed in relief. He had been sure that his mother would hate Magenta for being what she was. A downworlder. But it seemed like Magenta had her own magic that made everyone love her. Everyone who saw her wonderful face and looked in her adorable deep blue eyes had fallen for her. First Magnus, then Alec himself and Isabelle and miraculously also Maryse.

He smiled at his mother. "She's not going to live here. We're going to live at Magnus' loft. That's one of the reasons I came here. I'm going to bring my stuff over there."

The bewilderment returned to Maryse face. "You're going to bring up a child _together_? You're not even married. Apart from this you're both _guys_. What will everyone think about that poor child? She'll never be accepted by society."

Alec jerked back and tightened his hug around Magenta as if he wanted to protect her from Maryse's nasty words.

"So why don't you just get married?" Isabelle interfered happily. Her eyes glanced in anticipation. Alec guessed that she was already planning the wedding. He himself, had considered asking Magnus to marry him but he had always been to shy.


	8. Chapter 8: Marry You

**Well here's the next chapter. Please tell me if you like it. **

**I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare. The lyrics of the song marry you belong to Bruno Mars. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 8: Marry You

Meanwhile at Magnus' apartment Magnus paced through his living room. He had lied to Alec when he had said that he had a client coming. He wanted to finish a project he had started weeks ago. He had considered it over and over again.

He could feel that Alec was the one for him. The one he wanted to share his life with, to share all the emotions gains and losses. And it was clear to him that he didn't want Alec to get older all the time whilst he would stay at the age of 18 forever. He couldn't bear the imagination of Alec getting grey hair and wrinkles whereas he would stay young all the time. He had considered different ways to make his Alexander immortal but he soon felt that Alec wouldn't stand the losses of his family and Magnus wouldn't stand Alec's grief.

And there was one experience that Magnus hadn't made in his immortal life. He wanted to found a family with Alec. To marry him, bring up a child with him, grow old with him and even die with him. He had felt it in his heart for a long time but now his brain had accepted the thought too. He would make himself mortal.

He would never admit it but this thought was one of the reasons he had wanted the White Book so desperately. And he had found a potion to make someone mortal. He had looked for spells and ritual to perfect the potion for him. Now he was sure he had found everything he needed. He had prepared his kitchen to finish the potion. He thought of Alec whom he missed so desperately though they just have been parted for half an hour. He sighed and started his work. He hoped that Alec would stay away long enough for him to finish it.

What he didn't know was that Alec was on the way back to his new home and his lover. After the talk to his mother he wanted to get home straight away. He had gotten the blessing from her after a long discussion. Isabelle had played a big role in this discussion. She stood behind him and gave him the strength to convince their mother. Now that his mother had agreed to his plans all the shyness was blown away. He knew that it was his only chance to ask Magnus to be his husband. If his mother would get time to reconsider her decision she would consider to take back her blessing.

He and Isabelle had made a plan for a romantic proposal of marriage. He wanted everything to be perfect for the man he loved. He had let Magenta stay with Isabelle to prepare his plan. The nearer he got to the loft the more nervous he got.

Magnus just finished his work when he heard the door being opened. He had no time to hide the potion so he just put the small bottle in the pocket of his trousers hoping Alec wouldn't find it there. He hurried to the door to see Alec again. Alec stood there and waited for him. He had changed his clothes at the Institute, Magnus noticed. He wore a blue shirt that showed his muscles and brightened his eyes combined with black jeans. He smiled at Magnus. Magnus heart raced in his chest and little butterflies tickled his stomach. But then he stopped. There was someone missing.

"Where is Magenta?" He asked Alec.

"She stayed with Isabelle. They're baking a cake. Mom invited us for tea. She loved Magenta." Alec's smile got even brighter.

"Well, I'm going to put some make-up and presentable clothes on and then we can go. And maybe we should buy some cake on the way." Magnus returned the smile and turned to their bedroom.

Alec sat down on the couch and waited patiently. When Magnus returned he still wore the black leather jeans like before and a green shirt that suited his hair that was covered with green glitter. Alec could not help it but admire Magnus' tasty ass. He thought about the feeling when he would touch his delicious body. When he would kiss those red lips and smell Magnus eau de cologne.

Magnus cleared his throat and chuckled. "Stop daydreaming, love."

Alec blushed violently. He knew Magnus had exactly known what he was thinking. Magnus blew him a kiss and held out his hand for Alec to take it.

"I'm yours Alexander. There's enough time for you to touch every piece of my delicious body but now our daughter is more important. She is waiting for us." Magnus smirked and pulled Alec, who was even more blushing, outside the door.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Institute. Alec turned to Magnus. "Close your eyes." He whispered. Magnus shut his eyes. Alec pulled forward and kissed Magnus lightly. Then he opened the door. Relieved he noticed that Isabelle had kept her promise.

"Keep your eyes shut and count to fifty. Then open your eyes and follow me." He gave instructions to Magnus.

Magnus waited impatiently and counted. He asked himself what his shadowhunter was planning. When he finally arrived at fifty he opened his eyes. He gasped in surprise. There was a path marked with rose petals. Like in trance he followed it through the Institute. He passed about hundreds of doors and finally arrived at a staircase. He climbed up and stood in the middle of a greenhouse.

And next to the hugest plant with the most marvelous blossoms stood his Alexander. In his hand he hold a bouquet of roses and he smiled at Magnus. Magnus heart raced. Never in his really long life had someone done a comparable thing for him. He slowly followed the path of roses to Alec. Alec took his hand and gave him the bouquet.

"Magnus." He said. "You know, I love you. You're the most important person in my life. I have a present for you. You know I'm not a good dancer but will you give me the honour of a dance?" He clapped his hands and a song started to play.

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

Well, I know this little chapel

On the boulevard we can go

No one will know

Oh, come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed

Got a pocket full of cash we can blow

Shots of patron

And it's on, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring

Let the choir bells sing like

Ooh, so what ya wanna do?

Let's just run, girl

If we wake up and you

Wanna break up, that's cool

No, I won't blame you

It was fun, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

And we'll go, go, go, go, go

If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do

Tell me right now, baby

Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby

I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice

Who cares, baby

I think I wanna marry you

While they danced Magnus gaze wandered over Alec's body up to his eyes. He knew exactly what was on Alec's mind but he waited patiently until the song ended. Alec knelt down and took his family ring of his finger. He offered I to Magnus. He looked up to his boyfriend. "Magnus Bane. Will you marry me?"


	9. Chapter 9: Red-Handed

**Well here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I had a lot homework to do. I hope the next one will be longer. Thank you for all the reviews I really love to read more :D **

**Besides I'm not Cassandra Clare so sadly I don't own any of the characters.**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 9: Red-Handed

Magnus watched the ring in Alec's hand. A tear of happiness rolled down his cheek. He offered Alec his left ring finger.

"I do" He whispered. Alec slipped the ring on Magnus' finger. He stood up and placed a kiss on Magnus' mouth. They embraced each other, both crying. Alec had never felt that happy. He had a gorgeous and magnificent boyfriend- no, fiancé- and they were marrying soon.

After a few minutes Magnus pulled away. "I have a gift for you." He said. He slipped his hand in his pocked and revealed a small bottle.

"...Thank you, I guess." Alec looked confused and Magnus chuckled.

"You have no clue what this is, have you?" He asked. When Alec shook his head he explained. "It's a potion that allows us to be an equal couple. Your nineteenth birthday isn't that far away and I've been eighteen for 800 years now. So -"

"You made a potion to make me immortal?" Alec interrupted, fuzzily smiling.

"Let me finish. I'm sick of being eighteen. I want to grow old with you. This potion makes me mortal."

Alec hadn't expect that answer. "I love you." Was all he was able to say. He put the bottle in his pocket and closed the gap between them. He folded his hands in Magnus' neck and brought their lips together for a passionate kiss. Magnus laid his hands on Alec's butt and when Alec moaned pleased he used the chance to deepen their kiss. Alec slid his hands down on Magnus back lifted the shirt over his head. They kissed again and Alec explored Magnus' bare skin with his hands. They hadn't really kissed or touched for a week and now they noticed how much they had missed their touches. Magnus relieved Alec of his shirt and their bare chests pressed together.

"Oh really, get yourself a room." Isabelle interrupted them. Alec blushed and hid himself behind Magnus. "And Alec you're not a gentleman. You should hide your half naked boyfriend behind yourself. It's not that I haven't seen you naked before." Isabelle attached.

"Don't pretend to be shocked. I won't believe you telling me you're a virgin and not having sex with Simon." Magnus smirked and Alec hit him at the back of his head.

"It's my little sister you're talking to. I won't let this nasty bloodsucker she calls boyfriend have sex with her. So don't give her bad ideas." He rebuked Magnus.

"Omg, Alec, I just caught you red-handed and you're standing in front of me half naked and you tell me not to do what you were just about to do? There's no sense behind it. Besides, it's too late to play the protective big brother. And now get dressed and come downstairs. Everyone's waiting for you. Magenta and I made a cake, as you know."

They took their shirts and followed Isabelle down into the kitchen. On the way Alec recover from the shock he had caused by Izzy's words. He started to discuss with Isabelle. "What do you mean 'It's too late'? You're not telling me you and this bloodsucker...?"

"Oh Alec, come on, grow up, don't be so narrow-minded. Why are you the only one to have fun? I'm not a child any more. You don't have to protect me."

Alec opened his mouth to controvert but he was interrupted by Magnus. "Alexander Lightwood. Let your sister have fun. Remember the first time we made love. You enjoyed it, I know. Why won't you let your sister get the same pleasure?"

"When he ever hurts you I'm going to kill him. I swear to the Angel." Alec muttered but let go off the topic.

When they arrived in the kitchen they found Maryse sitting on a chair, crying and Magenta sitting on her lap,comforting her.

"Mom, what's going on here?" Alec and Isabelle asked in unison and knelt down beside their mother.

"It's your father." She sobbed. "I said I want to divorce."

"Why did you do that?" The siblings asked upset.

"Isabelle, remember what I told you? Your father betrayed me once. I could forgive him once but I can't forgive him forcing me to deny my son. When I told him of your marriage he wanted me to take back my blessing. But I'm happy when you're happy. And congratulations to both of you." She hugged her son.

"Thank you Mom. We'll be here for you though it's hard to lose your husband."

"I'll get over him. So let's get your wedding planned. We shouldn't forget we're in the mid of a war. I'm helping you of cause." She pretended to smile but Alec could see the pain behind it.


	10. Chapter 10: Ur so Gay

**Well, here's the next chapter. It's a bit longer than the last one so I hope you like it. Keep reviewing please. I really love to hear what you think of the story. **

**I had to change the rating to M. Two males kissing and even more. ;) **

**I don't own the characters I just fooled around with them a bit.**

**So, Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 10: Ur so Gay

Later in the evening Alec and Magnus sat on the couch in their apartment together. They were exhausted from bringing Alec's stuff to Brooklyn. The whole time Isabelle had made plans for their wedding. With every proposition she had it got more and more strange. Magnus and Alec had both pretended to listen to her and consider her ideas.

Now that they were finally on their own, after they had brought Magenta in her bed, they started to plan their wedding.

"I think we both agree on having a mundane wedding, don't we?" Alec considered. "We can't have a real shadowhunter's marriage 'cause you can't wear runes. And I've never heard of warlocks having a special marriage ritual."

"I don't like to have an ordinary wedding like any plain mundane. Besides I won't get married in a church. I'm half of a demon so I don't belong into a house of god. What about us creating our own wedding?" Magnus suggested. "You know as a wolfpack leader Luke is allowed to practice a wedding ceremony. We could marry on his farm. You remember were we conjured Raziel. It was a real romantic place to have a wedding. Just you and me and some friends and family. As much as I enjoy throwing parties, our wedding is really important to me so I don't want any strangers to join it."

"I know what you mean. It's a nice imagination. And I assume you will wear a very sparkling and glittering bride's dress?" Alec made fun of his boyfriend.

"Maybe I will." Magnus played along.

"You know if you do I'm not marrying you. One of the reasons I'm gay is to avoid having to marry someone in a bride's dress." Alec smirked and laid his on Magnus shoulder.

Magnus slapped him lightly on his leg. "You're supposed to marry me, no matter what I'm wearing. Even if I'm not wearing anything at all."

Alec blushed violently and buried his face against Magnus chest. "I'm not marrying you if you're naked at our wedding. But at any other time I don't complain if you undress. For example now would be the perfect moment." He mumbled against Magnus T-Shirt. Magnus could nearly feel the warmth of Alec's cheeks through his shirt as Alec blushed harder.

"You mean I should strip for you? That's a fantastic idea." Magnus stood up and put his favorite Katy Perry CD in his player. It happened to be the song 'Ur so Gay'.

Magnus slowly lifted his shirt and showed a small piece of his flat golden stomach. Alec tried hard to look away but he wasn't able to turn his eyes away. His gaze was drawn to the body he used to know so well.

Magnus put off his shirt and waved it over his head. He shook his butt and bit his lower lip alluringly. Satisfied he noticed the bulge that showed up in Alec's trousers. He loved to see that his boyfriend got aroused just by seeing his body.

Slowly Magnus' hands wandered down touching his chest and stomach and opened the button of his trousers. He saw the gaze of his boyfriend wandering down his body and stopping at the edge of his trousers. After slipping off his pants Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec felt his hands were bond to the couch so he couldn't move them. Magnus smirked.

"Just enjoy it." He advised Alec. He climbed on Alec's lap, his legs on each side of Alec's thighs. He rubbed his hips against Alec's and smiled as he felt the arousal grow. He let his hands slide over Alec's body to his waist. Then he removed his shirt.

After a small kiss on Alec's mouth he let the kisses wander over Alec's neck where he bit and sucked until a big red hickey showed up. Alec moaned pleased and leaned back his head to make it easier for Magnus to reach the neck. But Magnus had other plans. Instead of kissing Alec's neck he let the kisses wander down to Alec's chest. He sucked his nipple and rubbed the other one with his hand.

Magnus wanted to cover all of Alec's body with his kisses. He kissed along all the runes that were painted on Alec's chest and stomach. He started at the upper chest and made his way down to the beginning of Alec's waist. He kissed along Alec's waistband. He let out the part where he now could clearly see Alec's arousal. The he kissed along the thigh from the knees upwards. The jeans was rough under his lips but he discovered pleased that it tightened more and more the nearer he got to Alec's erection.

"Oh, Magnus. Please. Let me touch you." Alec begged. "I want to feel your skin under my fingers."

But Magnus grinned and shook his head. "You wanted a show and now you get it."

Magnus laid himself across Alec's lap his hip exactly over Alec's. He pressed his hip against Alec's and slapped his butt. Alec moaned and his pants were so tight that they seemed to burst every moment. Magnus chuckled and did Alec the favor of slipping them off with his underwear. Alec's eyes were filled with lust and he cried Magnus name when he started kissing his erection. Magnus sucked and bite until Alec came in his mouth.

Magnus sat next to Alec and released his hands of the spell that held them. Alec cuddled in Magnus arms and laid his head on Magnus shoulder. He was breathing hard.

"Wow Magnus. You were amazing. And I see you had your fun too." He smiled at Magnus pointing at the wet stain on his underwear. "Let's go to bed." He took Magnus hand and they walked to their bedroom. What they hadn't expected was that Magenta was awake and sat straight in their bed smiling at them. Alec rushed to her bed and took her in his arms.

"Darling, what are you doing? Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"I heard strange noises and you cried. What happened? I was scared for you. And why are you naked?"


	11. Chapter 11: Girls

Chapter 11: Girls

"That's a really good question. Why are you naked?" Magnus smirked. He tried to hide his embarrassment. But he knew that Alec was even more embarrassed and he was excited how Alec would solve the situation. He would never admit it but he felt gleeful as he watched Alec trying to find an explanation.

"Ehm.. well we...Magnus...ehm..." He stuttered. Then suddenly his face lighted up and he breathed out in relieve. It seemed he had found an explanation. "Well, Magnus and I, we had a cup of tea before going to bed. And Magnus accidentally spilled hot water over us. That's why I cried. And our clothes were wet and hot and burned our skins, so we removed them. We're both fine now. So there's no need to worry, love."

He kissed Magenta's forehead and brushed her hair with his hand. She seemed satisfied with this explanation and snuggled in his arm and relaxed again. Carefully Alec laid her back into her bed. "Now, go sleep again, darling. We're going to bed, too."

He kissed her goodnight and went to the closet to get some pajama pants for Magnus and himself. Soon everyone was asleep, Magnus and Alec snuggled in each others arms.

* * *

A few days later they went shopping for their wedding suits together. Though Alec hated shopping this time there was no chance to avoid it. They needed the suits and also a dress for Magenta who was said to be their flower girl. By now they entered the third shop. It was different from the two shops before because it was a shop just for suits and no shop for wedding stuff.

Alec had Magenta in his arm and they turned to a corner that mostly had ordinary black suits. But Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him to some suits in neon colors.

"Magnus." Alec hissed. "I'm not wearing neon colors. I'm not a parrot. Besides they don't suit me."

Magnus smirked. "But neon colors suit me."

"You have just forgotten one thing. It's not your wedding. It's ours. I forbid you all kinds of neon colors." Alec was really stubborn when it came to clothes and colors.

"Daddy is right." Magenta rebuked Magnus. "Your wedding shall be an pleasant experience for both of you. Why don't you wear something blue that suits Daddy's eyes? Wouldn't that be great? And you could wear black with a green tie that's suits his eyes." She turned to Alec.

"What would we do without you, darling? You're so clever." Alec praised Magenta. "I really like this idea. This colors are not to conspicuous and they show our relation. What do you think, Mags? Are you fine with this?"

"Yes, I am. I like blue. And of cause is she a smart girl. She's my daughter." Magnus laughed and went through the shop to find the right suit. Surprisingly fast he found one that seemed to be the perfect suit for their wedding. He got changed and it fitted him perfectly.

It was harder to find a suit for Alec, though. Magnus passed him suits that fitted Alec but that were really tight what Alec refused to wear. In the end they found a suit that was tight enough for Magnus but also too tight for Alec. After they bought both suits they entered the next shop with dresses.

The next challenge was to find a suiting dress for Magenta. She wanted a pink dress. So Alec and she went to the changing rooms and tried it. It fitted Magenta and Alec was happy with that because in his opinion she looked beautiful. So they called Magnus to take a look at her.

"Well the first sight is nice. But have you tried it without her hat?" He asked critically. He took off Magenta's hat and the blue hair cropped up. "Oh how could I trust you two with fashion." Magnus just shook his head. "It's really awful. You can't wear a pink dress with your blue hair. How about a nice white one? That would show your innocence."

"No." If there was one thing that Magenta had learned from Alec then it was his stubbornness. "I want this dress. I like it. If it doesn't suit my hair so dye my hair but I want this one."

"Maggie, please. Don't be so stubborn. You're hair is so pretty. It shows that you are special. You should be proud of it." Alec tried to convince her.

"No, no ,no." She nearly cried. "I just want this dress."

"Darling there are lots of other dresses. Please just give them a chance. If you don't like all of them we can think about it again, okay?" Helpless Alec glanced at Magnus.

Magnus took Magentas hand. "Daddy's right. Let's look around for some other nice dressed. Just look what they have." Magenta didn't seem to be convinced but she agreed to look around. Alec put her on the ground so she could walk on her own.

Alec sat down on a chair and watched Magenta and Magnus walking through the shop. He would never understand girls. He sighed. He loved Magenta but he really was afraid of her hitting puberty. He wasn't sure if he would survive this process.

About twenty minutes later he saw that Magnus and Magenta had agreed on a white dress with blue falbalas. It looked really sweet on her and after paying they left the shop. Alec swore himself to avoid shopping for the rest of his life.

* * *

**So here's the 11th chapter. It's again a rather short one, I'm sorry. I think I might have to update slower because I have a lot work for school to do and I have little time to write on this storry. I try to update at least once a week maybe more often. I hope that the following chapters will be longer. **

**Anyway thank you for the reviews :D I really love to hear your opinion to this story so if you like it please review and if you don't tell me some suggestions to improve it(Y)**

**I'm still not Cassandra Clare so I don't own the characters. (But I really love fooling around with them *hihi*)**


	12. Chapter 12: Parabatai

**Whohoo next chapters up. :D Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm really glad to hear that you like the story. So review :D**

**I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare. **

**Enjoy it xD**

* * *

Chapter 12: Parabatai

Alec had told Isabelle that she shouldn't tell Jace about the coming wedding. He was not afraid of his reaction nor was he willing to hide it from Jace but he knew as his Parabatai, that Jace wanted to hear the news from him. So the next day he went to the Institute and looked around for Jace.

First he searched him in the weapon room that he knew was Jace's favorite room in the Institute. When Alec couldn't find Jace there he went to the training room where he assumed Jace to do his exercises.

When Alec opened the door he saw Clary jumping from a great high down in Jace arms. She really seemed to trust him. And Jace caught her and kissed her. He laid her down on the floor and crawled over her. He kissed her again and his hands slipped under her T-Shirt.

A few month ago seeing this would have broken Alec's heart. But now it just made him a bit sad because they reminded him of Magnus' absence. Meanwhile he also thought about haing sex with Magnus in the training room. Why didn't he have this idea earlier he thought. It would have really been fun. When he thought this he blushed. The feeling of the blood coming up in his cheeks reminded him of where he was. He chuckled and cleared his throat just when Jace was about to remove Clary's shirt.

Jace jerked back from Clary and gave Alec a puzzled and guilty look. Clary stood up and watched Alec unsure. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked.

"Just about half a minute." Alec smiled at them.

"And did you enjoy what you saw?" Jace asked sarcastically.

"I would have enjoyed it more if you were the one who gets his shirt removed. No offence to you Clary." Alec joked. He had learned to admit his sexuality instead of hiding his true self.

"I hope you have a good reason to interrupt us. Otherwise I would be really mad at you." Jace teased his Parabatai.

"I really do have a good reason. Now that you mention it can we talk in private? There's something important I'd like to ask you." Alec answered seriously.

"Of cause we can, dude. Clary would you mind waiting for me in my room?" Clary nodded and Jace sat down on the floor and gestured Alec to sit down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

Alec sat down next to Jace and watched him. "You know that Magnus and I are back together. And not enough, we have a child together. We adopted her and I'm glad we did. She's really cute."

"So that's the reason you moved to Magnus so fast without a saying word to me. When do I get to meet her? Besides what's her name?" Jace interrupted him.

"Her name's Magenta. And you can always come over to see her. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. Well she was one of the reasons that made Magnus und me decide that-" Alec sighed. "That made us decide to get married. Though I have to say she was not the main reason. I really love him and want to spend my life with him."

Jace watched Alec, his mouth wide open in surprise. "But Alec...have you really considered all the meanings of this? He won't get older and meanwhile you will. Wasn't that the reason you two fought over? I won't let him hurt you again." Jace sounded really worried about Alec. "And by the way, you _decided _to get married? That's not really romantic. Haven't you watched Sex and the City? If you decide to get married it will never work."

"Jace what the hell is Sex and the City? It sound like a porn. I don't appreciate you watching porns. I'm still sort of your older brother and I feel responsible for you. And it's not that we decided on marrying. I asked him to marry me. And we discussed his immortality again and we solved the problem. You'll see soon enough."

Jace chuckled. "I should really tell Magnus to show you Sex and the City. It's really not a porn. But I'm curious. Why did you want to talk to me in private? It's nothing you couldn't tell Clary either. She supports you guys as much as I do."

Alec sighed. "I see. We get to the actual point of this conversation. Don't laugh at me but do you mind being my groomsman."

"Why should I laugh at you?" Jace watched his Parabatai puzzled. "I really would have been offended I you hadn't asked me. Though I might sometimes behave like I haven't got a heart I really do have one. I love you and of cause I'll be there to be your groomsman."

Alec raised his eyebrow.

"Oh you damn slut. Not like you think. I love you in a brotherly way." Jace defended himself. Alec burst out in laughter in response. Jace looked at him confused until he recognized that it had been a joke and Alec never misunderstood him. He punched Alec but laughed along with him. "Your damn warlock is really teaching you some humor, isn't he?"

"Now that you speak of him, I should really go and help my _sexy_ warlock to feed our child. It's nearly lunch hour." Alec considered. He did really appreciate the time with Jace and was now really sad he had to leave.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen his glittery self for a while. And I haven't hat a lot time with my Parabatai either. Maybe I should come along with you. Then I can also meet this child of yours. What do you think?" He asked Alec. "But I would bring Clary with me if you agree." He added.

"I think that's a nice idea. Let's go and tell Clary.". Alec agreed.

On the way to their apartment Alec told Clary everything he had told Jace. She congratulated him and Magnus for their engagement and she looked forward to seeing their daughter. Alec had also told them a bit about Magenta. That she was a warlock and that she was able to speak and walk. He also invited them for her birthday that was in two days.

When they arrived at the loft Magenta had already seen them from a window and eagerly waited for them at the door. She jumped in Alec's arms and encircled her arms around his neck.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're finally back. Daddy tried to convince me to wear some glitter. And he chased me through the apartment with his eyeliner." She said in his ear. "And who's this?" She asked turning her attention to Jace and Clary.

"This is my brother and his girlfriend." He smiled at her and let her down to go to their visitors.

Clary held out a hand to her and she took it. "I'm Clary. And this is Jace." Clary pointed at him. Jace also offered Magenta his hand and she took it.

"You three take a seat. I'll get something to eat and drink. You want to eat with us?" Alec asked Clary and Jace.

"We'd love to." Clary answered Alec but she still smiled at Magenta. Magenta took Clary's hand and lead her to a couch where they sat down next to each other.

Meanwhile Alec went to the kitchen where he found Magnus. "Magnus." He called. "Did you really chase our poor child with your eyeliner? She told me you did." Magnus spun around and gave Alec an innocent smile.

"She didn't understand that she would look great with some make-up." He smirked.

"I believe she's really clever. And she could be related to me. So stop chasing her. And now get some pizza. We have guests. And I think Magenta can have some pizza too."

Magnus did as he was told and soon they went to join Their guests and their daughter. Magenta seemed to like Clary. Magenta was sitting on her lap and they talked. Jace sat a bid aside and Magnus chuckled. He seemed pleased that Magenta preferred Clary.

"Hey Clary, Goldielocks. I see Magenta has a quite good taste, don't you think Angelboy? Looks like she could see that your a dumb ass." He gave Magenta a smile.

"Where you worried that she would prefer me to you? Or why else are you so relieved? Jealous of my good looks and that every girl loves me instead of you? And even some boys?" Jace looked at Alec and blinked at him.

"Jace, shut up, it's enough." Clary rebuked him. She knew that this comment was a strike below the belt. But Magnus reacted totally relaxed.

"I've always wondered how Alec could admire you. I considered he must have been drunk all the time." He smirked. Alec punched Magnus against his arm but gave him a kiss. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him close and leaned into the kiss.

"Uhh, stop it." Jace complained. "I'm getting nightmares."

Magnus grinned but let go of Alec and they sat down to have lunch. The rest of their conversation proceeded calm and in the evening when Clary and Jace had left and Magenta was sleeping Alec and Magnus collapsed on their couch.

When Magnus crawled on Alec's lap Alec complained. "We're not having sex now." He said. "What if Magenta hears us again. She won't believe our story twice."

Magnus moaned. "Come on, Alec. We can be quiet. You can't tell me we can't have sex for 17 years now until Magenta moves from here. The earlier we train being silent the better we'll be when she hits her puberty." He knew that his argument would convince Alec. He always knew what to say.

Alec gave in and leaned forward to kiss Magnus. "Alexander Lightwood. My soon to be husband. That sounds sexy." Magnus moaned in his ear and than kissed him. They were really going to enjoy the night.

* * *

**So, who do you think should be Magnus groomsman (This word is really weird. Is this really the word you use?)? Any ideas? Let me know what you think :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Birthdays

**Chapter 13 is up, yeah :D. And 13 is a number of bad luck so there will also be unpleasant experiences. **

**I don't own the characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 13: Birthdays

Two days later Alec woke up early. He felt two arms wrapped around him and a warm body was pressed against his body. He took a deep breathe and smelled the pleasant scent of his boyfriend. He sighed, though he knew he had to get up, he really didn't want to. Softly he tried to shake his boyfriend awake. Magnus complained and tightened his grip around Alec his eyes still closed.

"Stay with me, darling."Magnus mumbled against Alec's shoulder. Alec had to try hard not to give in and after a long fight his brain won over his wish to stay and cuddle with Magnus. He began to tickle the sleepy warlock and immediately Magnus let go of Alec and turned away from him.

Finally Alec was able to get up. He got dressed and walked over to the kitchen to prepare pancakes for breakfast. Ten minutes later he finished his work and called for Magenta and Magnus to get ready for breakfast. A short time later Magnus entered the kitchen carrying Magenta in his arms.

Alec rushed over to them and Magnus passed him Magenta. He raised her so that her head was at the same high as his and gave her a peck on her lips.

"Good morning, beauty. Happy birthday." He said smiling widely at her. Then they sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. After that Magnus and Alec allowed Magenta to open her presents. They had bought her lots of toys and Magnus hadn't been able to resist and had bought her a huge wardrobe filled with dresses, skirts, shirts and trousers. They spend the whole morning playing with her new toys.

In the afternoon they had planned a small party for Magenta. They had invited the whole Lightwood family apart from Robert whom no one wanted to see. Unfortunately Maryse had to call off her invitation because she had work to do in the Institute. So there were only Jace and Isabelle coming.

Isabelle brought a giant teddy for Magenta but Jace shocked everyone with his present. He had brought a knife for Magenta with the promise to teach her how to throw it at targets to make her daddy proud. But Alec couldn't see how this would make him proud.

"Jace, it's her _first _birthday." He complained. "Don't you think it's a bit early? Besides she's not even a shadowhunter. She doesn't to throw knifes to kill. She has magical abilities." Alec glanced at Jace and took the knife to a place where he knew Magenta couldn't reach it. Jace tried to complain but just when he opened his mouth a sudden knock on the door interrupted him.

"Is there someone else coming? Have you invited anyone else? I thought you cancelled all your appointments." Alec gave Magnus an irritated look.

Magnus just smiled at him and took his hand and pulled him and Magenta who was sitting on Alec's arm to the door. He opened it and a couple entered their apartment.

"I'm so glad you could come." Magnus smiled at them. "Let me introduce you to my soon to be husband and my daughter." He gestured to Alec and Magenta. "This is Alexander and on his arm is Magenta. And these are James Carstairs and Theresa Herondale."

"It's nice to meet you Alexander and Magenta. You can call us Jem and Tessa." Jem replied.

"Oh please call me Alec. I can't unlearn Magnus to call me Alexander but I prefer Alec." Alec smiled at Jem.

Tessa had stared at Alec the whole time and now she interfered. "Magnus how could you? Is he who I think he is?" She asked Magnus.

"What are you talking about Tessa, dear?" Magnus smiled innocently.

"He looks like Will." She said. "Is he my great grandson? How could you make out with my grandson?"

"Oh if that's what you're worried about, no he isn't. He's a Lightwood. One of Cecily's ancestors. And he's nothing like Will. His whole attitude is different. But his Parabatai is your great grandson. Interested in meeting him?" Magnus enlightened Tessa.

They all went to the living room where Jace and Isabelle were sitting on a couch (where they never would sit if they knew what happened on in). Magnus introduced them all and they all sat down. Jem turned to Jace.

"So you chose a Lightworm as Parabatai. Will wouldn't be proud of you. He would turn in his grave if he'd know." He blinked.

"I don't care. Alec's the best Parabatai I could have chosen. He does everything to make me look good." Jace answered.

"Now that I talk to you I really see the connection between you and Will. You don't look alike like Alec does. But your behavior is identical. But there's one thing I'm really curious about..." Jem looked in his pockets and finally revealed a rubber duck.

Jace leaned back. "Take this infernal device away from me. These are evil creatures."

Jem nodded obviously satisfied. "Never trust a duck. That's one thing about Herondales that will probably never change." He laughed.

Meanwhile at the other end of the room Isabelle and Magenta were playing while Alec, Magnus and Tessa were talking.

"So you were married to Will?" Alec asked curious.

"Yes. Our wedding day is now about 130 years ago." She sighed. "When I heard that Magnus would also get married I was afraid he didn't understand the consequences. I've learned what it means to lose a husband. I'll never forget about it. But it seems to me that you belong together."

"Thank you Tessa. That you support us in our plans means so much to me." Magnus smiled widely. "You're one of the people who really understand me. I'm so glad you're my bridesmaid. If you agree?" The last words he spoke to Alec.

"Of cause I do. If that's what makes you happy." Alec answered.

They sat down next to Jem and Jace and spent the rest of the afternoon talking.

* * *

Two weeks later. One week before the wedding.

Alec and Magnus laid in their bed. The breathed hard and smiled at each other. They had enjoyed their morning since Isabelle had picked up Magenta to prepare the last things for the wedding. It was also a present for Alec's birthday that he had his birthday to spent alone with his boyfriend.

Magnus and Alec walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. When they sat down at the table, Magnus stared at Alec.

"Alec, darling, there's one thing I'd like to give you." He started. He showed his boyfriend the small bottle he carried in his hand. "Now that this is the day when you get older. I thought this would be the best time to start growing again myself. So we can grow old together."

"This idea so sweet, love. We can celebrate birthday together." Alec leaned forward to kiss Magnus. "Are you really sure about this. You really want to give up your immortality for me?"

"To quote a great singer 'I would do anything for love'." Magnus answered. "And now we should eat something. I'm starving."

After their breakfast they sat down on the couch in the living room. Magnus opened the bottle and swallowed the content.

"This tastes horrible." He stated but Alec watched him stunned. He was _burning._ Magnus was covered in blue flames from head to toes. "The potion is burning the immortal part of me away. It doesn't really hurt. It's more itching. Don't worry." He soothed Alec.

They decided to watch the DVD that Jace had bought Alec for his birthday. It was Sex and the City. Nearly at the end of the film Magnus stopped burning. After the film ended they decided to go shopping to get their rings.

They entered a shop for jewelery. It was one of the shops that Magnus used to visit a lot. As soon as they stepped in there was a shop assistant that asked if they needed help. It was no one that Magnus knew but they told him they were looking for rings.

"So who of you is the lucky soon to be husband? Do you have the size of your girl? What sort of ring have you imagined?" He bombarded them with questions.

"First of all we're looking for ordinary golden rings for _us._ He's my soon to be husband. Can you show us the rings you've got?" Magnus explained.

The smile of the shop assistant dropped at his words. "No, I can't" He said angrily. "This is abnormal. I'm not selling wedding rings to damn faggots. That's disgusting." He spit out the last words.

Alec's face went blank and Magnus looked furious.

"So listen." Magnus nearly yelled at the shop assistant. "You're disgusting. I love him. And people like you can't change this. Just if you don't know the meaning of love that's not my problem. Besides I always come here to buy jewelery. Maybe I need to talk to your boss a bit. He's a really good friend of mine. He should check who he employs."

Alec took the hand of his boyfriend. He was scared that Magnus would turn the other man into a toad. Just this moment a girl appeared next to them.

"Is there a problem?" She asked.

"No, it's fine." Alec answered before Magnus could say a word. "Maybe you can help us to find wedding rings. Your workmate wasn't helpful at all." With a last furious glare Magnus turned away from the man and greeted the girl. Soon after that they found fitting rings and left the shop. Magnus swore to himself to call the owner of it later. They went home and enjoyed the rest of their free day.


	14. Chapter 14: Devil on My Shoulder

**So the next chapter's up. Thank you for all the reviews xD I enjoy reading them all.**

**Well, the charakters still don't belong to me but to Cassandra Clare. **

**Much thanks to Frethiii997 who helped me write this chapter. Ly**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 14: Devil on My Shoulder

He looked out of the window. It was nearly dark outside. He turned around, away from the darkness to the lights. His gaze wandered over the golden boy who sat right next to him to the girl that sat at the opposite corner of the table. How often had he been wondering why he couldn't be perfect like them. He loved his siblings but he had always been in the shadows behind them. That had been until he met Magnus. At the thought of his boyfriend who he knew was waiting for him he couldn't resist but smile.

"Hey Alec I'm talking to you." Jace waved his hand in front of Alec's face. "You haven't heard anything I said, have you?"

Alec jerked back. The smile left his face and he watched Jace curious. "Sorry what was that? I was buried in my thoughts." He smiled again at Jace but it was a different smile. It a smile of fondness but not love. So much had changed between them.

"Buried in thought, yeah?" Jace grinned. "More like daydreaming of a certain warlock. I'm so glad I can't read your thought right now. I guess I would get nightmares." More serious he added. "I was just saying before that we should do this more often. I miss our hunting and training together. I understand that you have new responsibilities now but I'm quite sure there's a bit time left for your family."

"Yeah, I guess we should do this again soon." Alec answered. "I missed both of you, too. Magenta kept me occupied. But I think I can find some free time to spend with you."

They had trained the whole afternoon. Alec felt exhausted but happy. He hadn't lied when he said he had missed the training. He swore to himself that he would come to the Institute more often. It was his job after all. But now he just missed the familiar apartment where his family awaited him.

"So guys, now it's time for me to say goodbye. I'm leaving for today." He blew his sister a kiss and waved his hand at Jace when he got up and left the kitchen.

He heard Isabelle yelling after him. "I'll call you and we discuss the last details of the wedding, okay?" Alec didn't answer. He knew that she'd call him anyway.

When he exited the Institute the cold air hit him. He accelerated his pace and hurried through the nearly empty streets. He looked forward to the warmth of Magnus' arms. He went through an small empty street. There were no street lights but Alec never was afraid when he passed this street. He was a shadowhnter, he was not afraid in the dark.

But this time it was different. He felt a stranger's eyes follow him though he couldn't see anybody. A shiver run down his back. He hurried further hoping that he wouldn't meet the stranger. But he wasn't that lucky. Suddenly a guy stepped in his way. He was tall and thin. He was dressed all in black and had piercings all over his face.

Alec immediately knew that he was a demon. He nearly looked human but his eyes were real demonic. It was an Eidolon demon, a shape shifter. Alec cursed. He took a seraph blade from his belt and named it.

"Ah, a little shadowhunter, I see. It will be a pleasure to see you die." The demon said and then he whistled. Two other guys stepped out of the shadows.

Alec cursed again. One single demon wouldn't have been a great problem. But this surely was a problem. He swung his blade against the first demon while grabbing another blade with his other hand. The demon jumped back and the blade just scratched a bit of the skin. The three of them just laughed and walked nearer to Alec. He moved back until his back touched the wall. He tried to get away and swung his blades but without success. The wall wall at his back was cold and pressed hard in his back. The demons came nearer and encircled him, one in front of him and one at each side. It seemed to be a hopeless situation for Alec. His eyes moved around, desperately searching for a chance to escape the demons. But he wouldn't give up. The thought of his fiancé encouraged him. He couldn't die now. Not now that he had found his true love and happiness.

He took a deep breath and swung his seraph blade again to force the demons back. He kicked with his boots and hit towards all directions with both of the seraph blades furiously. One of his hits hit the demon on his left who hadn't been fast enough to get back and out of the way of the blade. It collapsed on the concrete of the street. Another hit of Alecs blade and it disappeared. Now there were two demons left.

Alec who was still exhausted because of the whole day of training. He felt his muscles complaining with every movement he made. His back ached, but he tried to focus on his hits and kicks. He collected the rest of his energy and managed to disattraced the demon in front of him, so that he was able to kill the demon on his right. His seraph blade moved fast through the air and split the demons arm from the rest of the body. The demon yelled out in pain and staggered back. Alec took this chance and with a last effort he slammed against the demon. The demon felt down and Alec sliced through his throat and made two pieces out of the disappearing body.

There was only one demon left. but Alec's energy was gone. There was no energy left at all. He collapsed on the street. His had touched the floor nearly lightly while he started to drift away. The seraph blade felt out of his hand and landed with a silent clap next to him, the glowing slowly disappearing. He heard the heavy footsteps of the demon as he came nearer. Alec felt how his eyes closed but he still could see how the demon leaned over him and looked at him, a smirk filling his face.

"This is your end stupid Nephilim." He hissed. His hands transformed into paws with long claws. He scratched the claws over Alec's chest leaving deep wounds. Alec cried out in pain, but no words came over his lips. He couldn't move, was unable to do anything. His eyes closed and he laid motionless on the street. The laughter of the Eidolon demon hit him and he felt the claws again, leaving more and deeper wounds over his stomach. After some time the demon realised that his victim hadn't moved for a couple of minutes. He stood up and looked at the shadowhunter. The Shirt was ripped apart and the deep wounds he had given him covered the whole chest and the stomach of the boy. Everything was red and the blood started to drop on the street, forming a red puddle. The demon didn't thought that there was any skin left that was still intact. With an evil smile he let the claws disappear, turned around and walked away. The nephilim wouldn't be found anytime soon. This was a very lonely spot, good for demons, bad for shadowhunters, but at least one nephilim less that would want to kill them.


	15. Chapter 15: The Heroine

**Well I've just one thing to say before we start this chapter. I've read the reviews and one says that Magnus has lost his magical abilities. In my version of the story he just lost his immortality but kept his magic. But well it's not important for this chapter but maybe for later chapters. And I should kill more people if I get this much reviews then (Thanks for all the reviews) :D **

**So, I still don't own the characters, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Heroine

Magenta laid in her bed. Magnus had been tired and so they went to bed early. She could hear him snore lightly. But she couldn't sleep. Something inside her felt wrong. Alec wasn't home yet. Magnus had promised her that he would be home soon and she shouldn't worry. But the feeling that something was wrong remained.

She shook her head to herself to shake off the feeling. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. As soon as she closed her eyes horrible pictures covered the insides of her eyelids. She saw Alec lying on the street, big wounds all over his body. Immediately she opened her eyes, she knew that the pictures were real. She climbed out of her bed and tried to wake Magnus. Magnus just moaned and turned away from her.

After three more tries she let go off him. He wouldn't wake up. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. She hurried to put her shoes on and leave the house. Standing on the street she stopped. Where should she go? She started to panic. She had only seen Alec but had no clue where he was. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She would loose her beloved father. She sank down on the street and covered her face with her hands and shivered violently.

Without her noticing her blue hair that normally sparkled constantly began to shot blue sparks in the air. She stop shivering immediately. A warm feeling spread through her whole body. Inside her chest she felt a strange pressure. It felt like a rope which was tied to her and pushed her forward. It puzzled her but it was the only destination she had. She would follow the slightest hint to find Alec.

She ran in the direction the pressure was pushing her. She was worried to death that she could be too late, that Alec had already died. _NO. _She thought to herself. _He can't be. I'll find him._ Either way she was not convinced by her thoughts and speed up as fast as her short legs could carry her.

The more way she left behind the more she felt the pressure pulling her. Her hair sparkled stronger. By now she had recognized it. She had no clue what was happening but the only way to explain it was that she was performing magic. Whatever it was she, she couldn't care less. The main thing was to find Alec.

She turned around a corner and froze. The pressure was suddenly away. She looked down and in front of her she saw Alec. He looked worse than in her imagination. A huge puddle of blood was around him. She wondered if there was any blood left inside of him.

"No, Dad." She winced. "Come on please." She bent over him and tried to find the slightest signal that he was still alive. She presses her face against his. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she felt helpless. Suddenly she jerked back. She was sure she had felt something. The smallest sign of a breath. New confidence flooded through her veins. He was still alive.

Then again her confidence decreased. Even if he wasn't dead yet he soon would be. She herself had no clue how to heal people. And of course she had no contact at all to other warlocks apart from Magnus who could have helped her.

She let herself sink over Alec's body and started sobbing. She felt the warm blood run under her fingers when she pressed them against Alec's chest.

Then she remembered what happened before. Encouraged she pressed her hands tighter against Alec and tried to conjure the warmth in her body again. As hard as she tried the warm feeling that came along with her magic won't come. She gave up and collapsed on the body under her. She lead her head down on his chest ignoring the blood that still ran down through the wounds.

"Ave atque vale, Alexander Gideon Lightwood." She whispered. "I love you and I'll ever love you."

The tears started to build up in her eyes again when she declared her love and the farewell.

The tears dropped down on Alec's body. Where they landed the skin rebuilt. Sparkles and blue light spread under every part of her skin that contacted Alec's body. This time she felt no warmth inside her body. Instead her whole body prickled like it was under electricity.

_There must be different arts of magic. _She thought amazed. She focused the feeling on her hands and let them wander over Alec's body. Slowly the wounds closed up and fresh skin was built where the raw flesh had been before.

Soon Magenta felt her energy fade. Alec's wounds were all closed by now but he still wasn't awake again. Magenta focused all the energy she had left in her hands and pressed the with all pressure she could build up against Alec's chest.

The last thing that she heard was Alec mumbling her name. After that her consciousness left her. And she collapsed on the street.

She woke up again to the voice of Magnus. "Alec, are you sure?" She heard him ask. "Because that means she is powerful. And with powerful I mean more powerful than I am."

At this thought she smiled. Maybe he was right. She was only one year old and she had managed to perform high magic.

Alec turned around as if he knew Magenta was awake. When he saw that she really was he rushed over to her and picked her up. He held her close in his arms and whispered in her ear. "Thanks to the Angel you're awake. I feared you might never awake. I'm so grateful you saved my life but I feared you lost yours at the try." He kissed her forehead and cuddled her. She snuggled into his arms and yawned because of the warmth that surrounded her.

Suddenly another face appeared over hers. Magnus bent over her and stroked her face. "Darling, how can I ever thank you? You saved my true love. But please never shock us like that again. You two are the two most important people in my life. Never risk your life again, I couldn't bear to loose you."

"I promise I'll never do this again. But I don't regret doing it this time. I'm not letting one of you die. I love both of you more than myself." Magenta answered seriously.

"Oh darling, I love you too." Magnus kissed her cheek. Suddenly his voice turned serious. "I've got an important question. What do you know about your family? I mean your real relatives?"


	16. Chapter 16: I Gotta Hangover

**Hey guys, next chapter's up. Thanks for all the reviews :D**

**I decided to wait with Magentas story until I finished with the wedding. I hope you like it. **

**I don't own the characters they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Chapter16: I Gotta Hangover

A few days later

I woke up with a huge headache. I growled and massaged my head and tried to remember what had happened the day before. It all began like every day. I had woken up in Magnus arms. We had breakfast together and played with Magenta until lunch. After lunch my siblings had come and Jace had taken me away from home.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Jace, where are we going?" I asked him as he dragged my out of the door. I had looked forward to chilling out with Magnus the whole afternoon. His friend Jem had promised to watch over Magenta so we could relax the rest of the day. _

"_Alec, relax. No matter how hard you try I'm stronger than you and you'll join me today. It's easier for both of us if you just come along on your own." He smirked at me and I gave up. I knew that he was right he was stronger. "Besides you can't keep your mother waiting."He attached after he let go of me. _

"_Why keep my mother waiting? Why is she waiting for me?" I was puzzled. I had no clue what he wanted to do and especially why my mother was involved. She was always busy with leading the Institute. I mean I love her but I was the one who always looked after my siblings when she was busy and this happened often. _

"_Keep patient. She'll explain it. And now hurry up." He walked faster so that I had to jog to keep up. _

_As Jace had mentioned, my mother stood in front of the Institute and awaited us. When I first saw her I froze. She was wearing her shadowhunter gear. She isn't wearing it often only at battles where all shadowhunters had to be there. Most of he time she only worked inside the Institute and we chased all the demons around New York. What happened? Was there an attack? I wondered to myself. _

"_Alexander, glad you're here finally." She smiled at me. "I knew you wanted no shadowhunter wedding but I thought one tradition should be kept. It's tradition to do a bachelor party with the farther of the groom and all male friends and relatives. Well, in our case I'll do the farther part and Jace will join us for there are no other shadowhunter friends around. Later Luke and Simon will join us but for now it is only us to go hunting. By the way you're not allowed to see your husband in the night before the wedding. What do you think? Are you in?" She seemed unsure how I would like this. Well, sure I was surprised but it was kind of nice to have some traditions kept._

"_Yes, I'm in. Thank you so much." I answered her and hugged her. "Let me just get some weapons and then we can go." I ran to the weapon room and grabbed some weapons. I was so excited to go hunting with my mother. This was the first time I went with her and not just with my siblings. _

_Hunting with my mother was just like with my siblings. Jace was also there so I watched his back as always. My mother had the same style of fighting like Isabelle. Seems like my farther always watched her back like I do with my siblings. Both of them fought reckless so for me there was no difference if my mother was fighting or Isabelle. But I had fun._

_We found some small demons that were no problem for us so none of us got hurt. At sunset we stopped fighting and went to the Institute for a shower and to dress up._

* * *

So, this was not the part where I got the headache from but this explained why I was alone in my bed and not in Magnus' arms in our apartment. I tried hard to remember what happened yesterday. I think we had gone to a club and Simon and Luke had joined us. I guess this explains my headache. I must have had a drink or two too much. Slowly, really slowly my brain started to work again. My memory came back one by one.

The memory of Simon dancing around with random girls. The memory of my mother flirting with the guy at the bar. And the memory of -By the fucking Angel did this really happen?!- Jace.

* * *

_Flashback_

_This was my sixth or so vodka shot. "Should really stop drinking." I thought to myself. This was when Jace stood up and forced me to stand up too. He dragged me to the dance floor and started dancing. When I stood there without moving he put his hands on my hip and forced me to dance with him. I was drunk enough to let it happen and so we danced for about three songs. _

_When we returned to the bar I saw my mother flirting. I ordered another drink for me and Jace and tried to ignore her. I mean for me she belonged to my farther even if they divorced. I turned to Jace and we drank our drinks. When I turned around again I saw my mother kissing the guy. It was too much for me. I ran out of the club._

_Outside I slid down on the wall. I tried to sort my brain and accept that she was single and could kiss whenever she liked. _

"_It's hard to see her like this, isn't it? I mean I've never seen her flirting." Jace interrupted my thoughts. He had also seen it. He offered me his hand and pulled me up. _

"_We'll get used to it." I forced myself to say. I stood there nearly touching Jace. He still held my hand. It remembered me of the time when I had a crush on him. It would have given everything just to be near to him like this. Now it just confused me. What was he doing? _

"_You're sure about Magnus?" He changed the topic sounding serious. "About the wedding and stuff? I mean he's your first boyfriend. The only one you've ever kissed."_

"_Jace what do you want to hear? I love him." I answered wondering what he was up to. _

"_But how can you be sure? Have you ever tried to be with someone else? Tried to kiss anyone else?" He asked. I got more and more confused. _

"_No."I simply answered curious where this conversation was heading. _

"_You should try. At least once kiss someone else." With this he leaned forwards to me and pressed his lips against mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist. First I stood where I was but then I began to answer his kiss. Encouraged he opened my lips with his and slid his tongue into my mouth and explored it. _

_Somehow it felt good and wrong at once. His lips were more rough than Magnus' but it felt good to gain new experience. I didn't know how it felt to be kissed by someone else. But Jace was no competition for Magnus. By the Angel – Magnus. What was I thinking? I was engaged and I was kissing my...my brother. I jerked back from him and ended our kiss abruptly. _

"_By the Angel Jace. Never ever do this again." I gasped. _

_He chuckled. "Don't even try to pretend you didn't like it. I know you did. And I did, too. I've never kissed a boy before. It's interesting but I'll stick with girls."_

"_It felt weird. But yes I liked it." I blushed. "But I'll never repeat that. I love Magnus and he's the only one I'll be kissing from now on. But I'm grateful you did this."_

"_Anything for you bro." He answered lightly. "But it wasn't only for you I was also curious."_

* * *

I couldn't believe I had actually enjoyed it. Well at least I knew that I loved Magnus. Maybe I would tell him someday. But for now I concentrated on the wedding. I had to get rid of this fucking headache and dress up.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

Isabelle sat in front of me. She had bottles with glitter in her hand. She spread some of it in my hair. We had promised Alec that we would use just a small amount of glitter.

"I'm so excited." I told Isabelle. "I mean this is completely new to me."

"Are you sure about him?" She simply asked.

"Hell yes, I am." I assured her.

"Then this was the right decision." She smiled at me. "Welcome to the family." She started to do my make-up and our conversation was interrupted.

I thought about my bachelor party the day before. It was great. We had gone shopping with all the girls. Clary, Isabelle and Tessa. I was so glad I had them.

An hour later we were ready and sat in my car and drove to the farmhouse of Luke.

* * *

**What do you think should I write the wedding in the I perspective? And who's POV should I write? Review please:D**


	17. Chapter 17: The Wedding

**Finally the wedding is written, Yeah! :D I had fun to write it. I hope you have as much fun when you read it. :D Thak you all for the lovely reviews. Keep reviewing please :D**

**I don't own the character they belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Besides a part of Luke's speech is from the song The Rose. I don't own the lyrics. But I love this song so maybe check it out :D**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wedding

**Alec POV**

My mother led my down a path next to the farmhouse. In my excitement I barely trusted myself to walk on my own. I clinched to my mother's arm like a drowning person to the last straw _[It's a German phrase, I don't know if it's the same in English]._ Without her by my side I wouldn't have made it as far as now to my own wedding. Yes, I said wedding. I was on the way to marry the love

of my life and I could burst of happiness.

We stopped at the corner of the farmhouse where Isabelle and Magenta were waiting. They both held flowers in their hands. They were less excited than I was but nevertheless excited. From where we stood we couldn't see the guests and my husband.

Izzy looked around the corner and gave a signal. A piano started playing and Magenta and Izzy began to walk to the place where the ceremony would be. Mom and I waited impatiently.

Now, they must have arrived at their places because the music changed. The Bridal Chorus started and slowly my mother walked me down the aisle.

And there he stood. Waiting for me in front of Luke stood Magnus. He smiled at me and my legs felt like pudding. My mother gave me a supporting smile and I relaxed a bit. As we walked to Magnus I had time to look around. It was the perfect place for a wedding. We were standing on a very green grassland. It was surrounded by trees and a shimmering blue lake. Even the sun seemed to shine for us and brightened everything.

There where rows of chairs and in the middle was a path where my mother and I walked along. On both sides people were sitting. Most of them I knew. In the first row were Clary, Jocelyn and Jem and a seat for my mother. Of course there was Simon and next to him Jordan and Maia. There were also some other pack members that I didn't know and also some shadowhunters of the Conclave and some of Magnus friends. All of them were staring at me.

Quickly I turned my look back at Magnus. He still smiled and suddenly I couldn't wait until we would arrive at his site.

Finally we arrived and my mother placed my hand in Magnus'. She kissed him on his cheeks and sat down on her chair. We turned around to Luke. The music stopped and Jace who had played the piano stood at his place next to me while Tessa was next to Magnus.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

My whole body was tense when I awaited the arrival of Alexander. As soon as my blue eyed angel was in sight I relaxed and smiled at him. He was so gorgeous in his suit.. He was blushing again when he saw all the people looking at him. It made him even more gorgeous.

I saw Isabelle and Magenta that stood in their places next to me share a look and then watching Alec. I saw that they thought exactly the same like I did.

His mother was walking next to him. She had the same black hair and the blue eyes. Everyone could see that my Alexander had his beauty from her. When she placed his hand in mine electric sparkles shot up my arm.

In my whole life I've never felt as loved as in this moment. I was marrying the man of my life. We turned to Luke and waited for him to start the ceremony. I looked at Alec and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled at me and mouthed 'Love you too'. Then he turned to Luke and Luke began to speak.

"Some say love is a river that drowns the tender reed.

Some say love is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed.

Some say love is a hunger an endless aching need.

I say love is a flower that is only seed.

When the night has been too lonely and the road has been too long, you could think that love is only

for the lucky and the strong.

But remember in the winter, far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed that with the sun's love

in the spring becomes the rose.

The rose that symbolizes your love is now grown and is strong enough to survive even the coldest winters. For this reason we gathered here. To celebrate the unification of Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. They are here today to promise their love for each other. Magnus please make your vow to Alexander now."

I turned to Alexander and looked in his deep blue eyes. I would promise him the world if this was what he wanted. But luckily he just wanted my love. Whereas the world was hard to give my love was not. At least for him.

So when I looked in his eyes and began my vow the whole world around me began to fade and the only thing I saw was Alec.

"I, Magnus Bane, take you Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love.

I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I stand before you because you have won my heart through your graciousness and your beautiful blue eyes.

I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. I promise this now and for all the days of my life." I gave him my promise and by all that was precious to me I meant it. Every word that I told him was true.

It felt so good to feel his hand in mine. I had gained all I wanted in just a few month that seemed like nothing compared to the long life of mine. But those month were the best I ever experienced. And I knew that the luck just began. Unobtrusively I blew him a kiss and he blushed. Oh I loved it that he still blushed because of this small gesture.

"Now Alexander is the time for you to make your vow to Magnus." Luke continued after I finished my vow.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I hardly heard the words that Luke just said. My whole world was fixed on Magnus. I had sucked in all of the words that had left Magnus beautiful. He was like my drug and I couldn't live without. I had nearly forgotten that it was my part to make my vow. Magnus gave me an encouraging smile and nodded slightly.

"I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take you Magnus Bane, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again.

I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my

life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life

has for us. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there." I said. First my voice was unsure and weak but it got stronger the longer I spoke. I returned his smile.

The gaze from the cat-like eyes was so pretty. And then it came over me. What we just promised. We promised to spend every day of our lives together. The last things I would see in the evening were his beautiful eyes. And they would also be the first thing I would see in the morning.

How had this happened to me? He was the best that had ever happened to me. He was the beauty itself and so precious and wonderful and loving and I was just plain old boring Alexander. Though I knew that I didn't deserve him and he was way too good for me had chose me. He wanted me and I was glad. I would give him everything I could. However it came that he loved me, I knew he did. So I wouldn't complain if he wanted me. I could thank the Angel that he gave me Magnus.

I squeezed his hand that I was still holding as a gesture of gratefulness. He squeezed my hand back in response and I just heard the next words Luke said.

"Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, you may exchange your rings."

Magnus turned his gaze away from me back to Tessa. She handed him the ring and he turned back. He took my left hand and slipped the ring on my finger. It felt a little cold but it meant everything to me. It was the proof of Magnus love for me. That he really chose me. I could hardly belief my luck. Without success I tried to hold back my tears. A tear rolled down my cheek.

Magnus lifted my hand to his face and kissed it. "Alexander, I give you this ring as symbol for our never ending love." He said. Then he let go of my hand so I could turn around to Jace who held the ring for Magnus. I took the ring and turned back to my love.

* * *

**Magnus POV**

When I saw the tears rolling down Alec's cheeks I couldn't hold back my tears as well. I never felt so strong like I did for Alec. I couldn't await the moment when he would give me his ring.

Finally he took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. Now he was mine forever. I could hardly believe it. He was mine. I was his first lover. He had given all his firsts to me and now he had promised me his life.

"Magnus, I give you this ring as symbol for the circle of life that we're going to experience together." He said. I hoped so hard he would be right. He believed there was a live after death in heaven and he believed I would not go to hell but to heaven and meet him there again.

NO! I forbid myself to think about our deaths. We were alive and hopefully that wouldn't change soon. I returned his look and together we waited for Luke to finish the ceremony.

"I do now, by virtue of the authority vested in me by the position as pack leader, pronounce you husbands. You may kiss now." He said.

I brought my mouth closer to Alec's. Before our lips met our gaze met. Finally he was mine. Forever. Then our lips met. I couldn't resist but lean over him so he had to lean back. I mean I had to show him who was the man in our relationship. And a real man did this with his bride. I smiled against his mouth and wished we would never have to part.

* * *

**Alec POV**

When my lips finally met Magnus' I wished the moment would never end. Then my thoughts were all blown away and I forgot the whole world around me. When Magnus leaned over me I felt like a real bride and my whole world was perfect.

We finally broke apart when we heard a loud exploding noise. All of our friends cheered and we looked around. It was nearly evening and the sun began to sink behind the horizon. A huge firework had made the noise that had interrupted our kiss. It was beautiful. It was the best day of my life.


	18. Chapter 18: It's the Time to Disco

**Hey guys, next chapter. Thanks for the great reviews I loved them. Keep reviewing.**

**I don't own the characters Cassandra Clare does.**

* * *

Chapter 18: It's the Time to Disco

**Jace POV**

When I saw the tears in Magnus' eyes I knew Alec had made the right decision. I had had doubts when they split up and then got back together and then all went so fast. I also had had doubts because Magnus was Alec's first lover and well Alec, let's just say he wasn't Magnus' first.

But now I saw the devotion in Magnus' face. I just knew he was serious about Alec. A huge quarry fell of my heart. I mean Magnus and I had always had problems with each other but Alec's my parabatai. I felt the love he had for Magnus through our bond and I also saw it in his eyes every day. I just wanted him to be happy. And by now I loved Magnus in a brotherly way.

I knew Alec had been in love with me. I had made me sick to see him suffer when I hadn't felt the same way. I was so glad he finally found his true love.

I concentrated on the ceremony again and saw it was nearly time for the exchange of rings. I gave Clary a wink and without anybody noticing she slipped of her chair and went to prepare our surprise.

When Magnus and Alec finally kissed I cheered like everyone else did. I hoped our surprise would please them too. When the firework started and Magnus and Alec finally broke apart I saw the happiness on Alec's face and I instinctively knew that I had done it right. He loved it.

* * *

**Alec POV**

I was crying so hard but they tears of happiness. The day had passed better than I had ever dreamed of it. Luke was the first to congratulate us. After that Magnus led me to our family and friends. I shook a lot of hands and wandered from one hug to another. I didn't realize who congratulated there because I was blinded by my tears and I couldn't get my gaze of Magnus.

I heard my sister's giggle and a light pressure at my arm. Someone pulled me and Magnus along the path. I wiped my tears away and saw Jace looking up to me. On Magnus other side was Izzy. They pulled us to a huge limo.

Of course Magnus was totally excited. "Oh Isabelle if I wasn't in love with your brother I would be with you. You're amazing." He said and this time I agreed with him.

Isabelle just opened the door for us and we climbed in with Magenta following us. "We meet at the party." She said.

I looked around. It really was amazing. After I sat down next to Magnus he passed me some clothes. "Here you go, honey. I picked them out for you." I sighed. Of course he had. Well I had no choice otherwise I would wear my suit.

I quickly changed. It was like I thought. Skinny leather pants and a shirt that showed a bit of my stomach at every movement.

"You look gorgeous." Magnus said and pulled my in for a kiss. Just when I was about to deepen it I remembered Magenta. Immediately I pulled away. Magnus chuckled. "We have the whole next week for us on our honeymoon." He blinked at me.

The limo stopped and we stood in front of a huge club. I picked Magenta up and entered the building. Magnus took my hand and followed me. All our friends were already there and a lot more people. Izzy. This could only be her work.

And right, she greeted us as soon as we entered the club. She took Magenta from me and Magnus dragged me to the dance floor. A song started to play. It was a slow waltz the clichée dance for a wedding.

I pressed myself against Magnus. He knew that I hated dancing but it was tradition. I tried to follow his steps and surprisingly he was a very good leader. I cuddled up to him and listened to the beat. Now that I had overcome my fear it wasn't too bad.

Indeed I felt good. I felt like the most precious thing on earth when Magnus held me like this. I moaned in his ear and in response he smiled at me.

"It's not too bad, isn't it?" He asked and I nodded blushing.

Far too soon for my liking the song ended and loud disco music started. We danced to the new music. Magnus rubbed his body against mine and I felt so embarrassed when I felt my trousers tighten around my arousal.

"Magnus. Stop it." I whispered in his ear but he just chuckled.

"I need you now." He whispered back and dragged me to the toilets. By the Angel, what was he doing. I hoped it wasn't what I thought. But he started to undo the button of my trousers as soon as we entered a cabin.

When we entered the club again ten minutes later I felt my cheeks flush. Izzy walked straight towards us.

"Alexander Lightwood where have you been?" She asked me. My face darkened more. "Now is not the time to make out with your husband." She laughed.

"Well, you'll miss your flight. You've got enough time for sex in your honeymoon. So, like I said you'll fly from the airport. Here are your tickets." She handed me the tickets. "Magenta will stay with us at the Institute. She agreed so you don't need to worry. Now go and say goodbye." She hugged me and then Magnus and then made place for Magenta and Maryse. My mother hugged me and smiled at Magnus.

I hugged Magenta tight. Magnus hugged both of us. "Dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." She said to me. She had seen my doubts. "I look forward to spending time with aunt Izzy." She smiled and I let go of her and Magnus and I went to the limo to catch our flight.

* * *

**Well, the next chapter will be the honeymoon. My friend helps me to write it so it might take more time to connect her version and mine but I hope I can update in a week. Where would be a good place to go? What do you think?**


End file.
